Laying Down the Law
by Dacyon
Summary: As a result of the attitudes of some of the Northern colonists, Chief Hakoda presents his fellow tribesmen with a reminder about tradition, and his authority, in the Southern Water Tribe. A story of family, traditions, and Kataang, through Hakoda's eyes. Cover art courtesy of lady-voldything on deviantart. Chapter 5 is now up; story is now complete!
1. Chapter 1: A Growing Headache

**A/N** - Hakoda-centric story; Kataang; rated T for occasional, minor suggestive themes in later chapters (mentions of past & future Sukka sex, suggestions of future Kataang sex).

The first chapter is rather lengthy, but future chapters should be shorter. And I know I'm bad at run-on paragraphs, I'm trying to work on that, but I tend to either include a lot of dialogue or a lot of detail in one paragraph and feel awkward splitting it up. This story will probably be between 3-5 chapters in length, depending on how much more I write and how I edit it. I will probably update another chapter or two pretty quickly (within a week, hopefully), but after that, it might be a while before I post anymore. I don't like to post chapters, or full stories even, until I'm mostly satisfied with what I've written.

Horizontal line breaks will mark the transition from the present setting to a flashback and vice versa.

Also! Apologies for not adding to my other story, **Kataang Week (Summer 2013)** since it was first posted (I know it's been over two months)! Inspiration had only struck me for the first prompt, but I will finish it when I get ideas for the remaining six and have time to write them.

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing. I also do not own the fantastic cover art for this story, it belongs to lady-voldything on deviantart. She very kindly allowed me to use a cropped version of her piece "Welcome Home." There is a full link to that piece's page on deviantart in my profile, please do go check it out! It's a fantastic, and humorous, piece of art! Thank you again, lady-voldything!

* * *

Chapter 1: A Growing Headache

* * *

-The Present (The Southern Water Tribe, 103 ASC)-

'_Enough,_' Hakoda thought glumly to himself, '_this has gone on long enough. And I'm going to put a stop to it_.' The chief of the Southern Water Tribe wasn't just agitated, he was furious, but despite his inner turmoil, his outward appearance was calm and collected – the face of a leader, for the sake of his people. In his years, Hakoda had given many speeches to his tribe, including ones that arose out of irritation or squabbles amongst tribesmen, but he had never expected he would have to give the presentation he was about to. '_It's all because of those Northern boys – they can't seem to understand, no matter how many times Bato, myself, and the other Southern men tell them – _spirits_, even when _Pakku_ tells them, they don't seem to comprehend!_'

Wandering along the path from his home towards the city center, Hakoda managed a small smile as he thought about how he was going to finally bring this headache to an end. The smile was quickly lost though as his anger returned to him anew. '_Worst of all, the men that have approached me seem to harbor no respect in regards to Southern traditions. The colonists from our sister tribe have helped us rebuild and repopulate, turning our struggling village into a strong, proud, and defendable city, but that doesn't mean we are going to abandon our traditions! My children and the Avatar asked for nothing in return when they helped to defend, and _save_, the Northern tribe from the Fire Nation – my children helped not out of obligation to our sister tribe, but because it was the right thing to do. The same goes for Aang – it was his duty to protect the innocent people of the North Pole, but Aang _wanted_ to help because it was _right_. These Northern boys seem to think that aiding in our reconstruction efforts was an obligation and they deserve a reward. . . I'll give them the reward they deserve if they keep this up – a swift punch to the jaw!_'

Approaching the town hall, Hakoda reflected on the building and its construction. It had been one of the last major buildings to be constructed, only finished about three months ago, as Hakoda had insisted on homes, a hospital, a school, and other structures that were more crucial to the community be built first. His smile returned to him, wider than before, as he realized the irony of the building's construction – yet another piece of information to help settle the matter at hand. Entering the building, Hakoda was happy to see that nearly the entire tribe was in attendance – all but four individuals were there. Making his way to the podium at the front of the room, he chuckled as his son, Sokka, spoke out to the crowd in an attempt to silence them.

"Attention everyone, the chief is going to speak now. . .," Sokka began, before stopping in realization that only those closest to the stage had shifted their gaze towards him. Trying again, he called out, "Excuse me!" This caused all but the loudest of the conversations in the room to die out and turn their focus towards the chief's eldest child. Hakoda noted wryly that the conversations still continuing were largely made up of the young men from the Northern tribe whom had all approached him, individually of course, over the last several weeks.

"QUIET!" The remaining chatter immediately stopped, and all eyes, including Hakoda's, widened at Sokka's outburst. Sokka continued, "I'm sorry for that everyone, but it seemed to be the only way to remind you why we're all here." Hakoda chuckled softly to himself as he nodded to his son, silently thanking him for his assistance in the matter, as well as signaling for him to step aside from the podium. Taking his son's former position at the center of the stage, Hakoda turned to face the tribe. While only numbering around a few hundred individuals, the tribe was the biggest it had been in years, but only as a result of the assistance from the colonists from the North and the return of the Southern men who had fought in the war allowed this many people to be present, rather than the few dozen elderly women, mothers, and children that Hakoda had charged his son and daughter to care for over four years ago.

Clearing his throat, Hakoda began his speech, "I know that many of you are probably wondering why this meeting was called today. I feel that the majority of you will feel irritated to hear information that you have known all your lives, but as a result of recent events, I felt it necessary that the whole tribe take what I am about to say to heart. The elders and I care deeply for our sister tribe at the North Pole and we are very thankful for the assistance of the colonists who have helped to restore our fledgling tribe to its former glory." Hakoda paused and gave an appreciative nod towards a few of the Northern elders, including his step-father. "However, we are _not_ the Northern Water Tribe. This is the South Pole, home to the Southern Water Tribe; while both tribes are very traditional, those traditions are not identical. That is what I have come to speak to you all about today – tradition." Seeing the quizzical looks that arose from several of the Southern natives, Hakoda couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "Specifically, I would like to address the tradition of marriage in our tribe." Lifting his gaze towards the groups of Northern boys, he forced himself to refrain from grimacing as the expressions on their teenage faces changed from irritation and boredom for being forced to attend the meeting to something akin to _hunger_. Shuddering to himself, he continued, "First of all, like at the North Pole, the tradition of carving a betrothal necklace for a man's intended bride is always encouraged, but not required."

Butting in from beside his father, Sokka exclaimed, "And if you're not artistically inclined, it might be in your best interests not to carve one at all!" While such an interruption would have normally earned his nineteen year old son a stern glare, Hakoda, along with several townsfolk smirked and giggled at Sokka's comment.

A familiar face spoke from the front of the gathered crowd, "I can assume you speak from personal experience, my oh-so-talented step-grandson?"

"Grand-Pakku, I'll have you know I am a very talented artist! Isn't that right, Suki?" From beside his grandparents, Sokka's wife hung her head in mock-shame, mainly to avoid her husband seeing the smirk playing on her lips. Glancing towards his father for support, Sokka pleaded, "Dad? I'm a good artist aren't I?" Hakoda could barely contain the laughter he felt rumbling from his gut – he knew well of Sokka's artistic abilities, and sadly, despite his son's insistence that they had, his drawing talents had not improved much over the past decade. Defeated, with no assistance from his wife or father, Sokka exclaimed to the elderly Waterbending master, "Fine! If you don't believe me, just ask Master Piandao next time you see him! He'll tell you all about how great an artist I am! In fact –"

"Anyways," Hakoda interrupted his son to resume his speech, raising his voice slightly to capture the attention of the tribe before him, "when an individual reaches the age of sixteen, he or she is of marrying age. I understand that this is the same age that men and women are allowed to marry in the Northern tribe; however, there are two differences here in the South Pole. First, only suitors who are very close to said young woman or her family may ask for her hand at age sixteen. If no such suitors exist, then any suitor may ask for her hand once that girl turns eighteen. Second, while it is traditional for a man to ask a woman's father for her hand in marriage, even if he approves, this does not mean the couple are betrothed." At this, Hakoda returned his gaze towards the groups of teenage boys he was holding this meeting for. A smirk graced his features when he saw that the Northern natives were in complete confusion. One of these teenagers, whom Hakoda had dealt with repeatedly over the past few weeks, stood up. '_Great, Arnahn, just the hammer I needed to pound my headache. . ._' Pakku had warned Hakoda of Arnahn shortly after the young man's arrival to the South Pole. Something about being related to a Northern warrior named Hahn, who Pakku described as a 'sexist, self-centered child in a man's body;' Hakoda had also learned of Hahn from Sokka when his son described the loss of his first love, Yue, the Princess of the Northern tribe, whom was betrothed to Hahn, merely because she had the 'most perks.' Arnahn, Pakku had explained, was just as bad as Hahn, but also a Master Waterbender, which further inflated the arrogant Northerner's ego.

"With all due respect, Chief Hakoda, surely once a man gains the approval of a woman's father for her hand in marriage, the couple is betrothed? What else must be done? Has a husband-to-be not been proven worthy by carving a betrothal necklace and asking permission from her father for her hand in marriage?" Arnahn looked Hakoda in the eyes, "You describe almost all the same traditions as that of the Northern tribe, so I see no reason for why a couple would not be betrothed after completing such tasks." Hakoda grimaced, knowing Arnahn would make this personal – the boy lacked respect towards his elders, evident from the first time he had approached Hakoda. The Southern Chief's mind flashed back to that fateful day, almost eight weeks ago.

* * *

-_Flashback (8 weeks prior)_-

_It was midday, the weather was calm and peaceful, and Hakoda was returning to the home he shared with his daughter, mother, and step-father for lunch after the morning's meetings had ended earlier than expected. Upon exiting the town hall, Hakoda smiled upon seeing his mother, Kanna, who was waiting for Pakku to exit so they could take their daily walk through the city. Returning her son's smile, she walked towards him, speaking softly, "I think it's begun." Chief Hakoda was a veteran of many gruesome battles and had suffered deep personal loss, and except privately, he rarely showed negative emotions, but the thoughts that now entered his head made him visibly blanch. Willing the blood to return to his face, he spoke in an equally quiet whisper. _

"_What makes you so sure, mother?" _

"_A rude young man has been pacing outside our house for at least an hour now, insisting on speaking with you about a 'matter crucial to the future well-being of our tribe.'" _

_Hakoda sighed deeply, having feared this day, but secretly hoped it would never come. Leaning down, he embraced his mother in a gentle, yet firm hug, "I'll take care of this mother, but you know more than anyone just how persistent men from the North are." He tilted his head towards the doors he had just exited through moments ago – referencing his Step-Father. "This likely won't end until _his_ birthday _and_ when _he_ can visit next." As he relaxed his grip and stepped away from his mother, intent on returning home to face the unnamed young man, Kanna called out. _

"_Just do what you've always done, my son. Be strong for her, and when the day comes, you can put it all behind you." Heeding his mother's wise words, Hakoda trudged through the snow towards his home. The Chief thought to himself, '_I'll never stop being strong for her, or for anyone in my family, but especially for her and the one who makes her happy._' A loud voice broke him from his silent promise, and as he cast his gaze upwards, he identified the young man pacing outside his house as none other than Arnahn. _

"_Chief Hakoda," the young man exclaimed, "I've been meaning to talk to you about something very important." Arnahn chuckled to himself, "I almost thought I had come to the wrong house when that old hag answered the door." _

_Hakoda immediately knew the kind of man he was dealing with, and after containing the anger building inside himself, he decided he was going to have fun tormenting the snobby Northern teen. "Well, I hope my mother gave you no trouble, Arnahn." _

_The boy visibly shuddered, but quickly regained composure. "I meant no disrespect, Chief Ha-" _

"Yes_, you _did_. Now, I'm willing to be an adult and forgive you for insulting a member of my family, but before I hear what you have to say, I want you to promise me that you'll speak to and about your elders with respect." Before the boy could open his mouth, Hakoda continued, "And I mean all of your elders, men and women alike." _

_Noticing the firm clench of Arnahn's jaw, a small smirk graced Hakoda's lips as he noted the hesitance in the boy's tone. "I promise, Chief Hakoda, I will never again speak of, or to, any elder, even a woman, with disrespect." Satisfied with the answer, Hakoda voiced his interest about this 'crucial matter' the Northern boy was so intent on speaking to him about. "Sir, I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage." Hakoda inhaled sharply, despite already expecting the words to come from the young man's mouth. Although he knew that a simple 'no' would be enough to deter the boy, Hakoda's protective nature, as well as simple curiosity, forced the Chief to question Arnahn. _

"_And why do you deserve my daughter's hand? What can you offer her?" _

_Arnahn smiled, believing he would now easily earn both the Chief's favor and his daughter. "Because, Chief Hakoda, I can offer her everything a woman could ever want." _

_Unfazed, Hakoda raised an eyebrow, "Such as . . .?"_

_ "A permanent home here in the South Pole, certainly she must be tired of flying around the world playing diplomat with the Avatar and the Fire Lord every few months by now. I can give her a strong and capable husband – and in addition to my capabilities as a hunter, I'm also the best Waterbender in the Southern Water Tribe. With me as her husband, I can give Katara everything that she'll ever need." _

_ Hakoda continued his questioning, "A home?" Arnahn nodded. "Providing her with the bare essentials – food, supplies, protection?" Arnahn nodded yet again, more vigorously than before. "Children, _if_ she wishes?" Arnahn's vigorous nodding stopped, before he slowly dipped his head up and down ever so slightly. "Freedom? Allowing her to do as she pleases? Treating her as your equal in all things? Giving her your eternal love, support, and respect, caring for her, expecting nothing out of such a marriage but love and happiness? Above all else, doing everything within your power to make sure she is happy?"_

_ Hesitantly, Arnahn nodded with a sly smile on his face before he ecstatically answered, "Of course, Chief Hakoda! I will do anything and everything to make her happy! A husband's duty is to his wife, and as long as she knows her place, I can promise you she will be happy and cared for!" _

_ Narrowing his eyes at the words 'knows her place,' the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe stared at the suitor, knowing that had this been at the North Pole, any father in Hakoda's place would have happily accepted the young man's offer. "Last question – have you carved a betrothal necklace for her?" _

_ Arnahn pulled the aforementioned item out from one of his pockets, presenting it towards Hakoda for the Chief's scrutiny. Pretending to examine the mediocre piece of jewelry, Hakoda caught a glimpse of the boy's eyes – frighteningly similar to those of a Polar Bear-Dog about to deliver a killing blow upon its prey. Standing back from Arnahn and his necklace, Hakoda spoke, with a smile upon his face "Arnahn, you have done everything required of you to earn my blessing for my daughter's hand in marriage" the boy's face lit up as Hakoda returned the necklace to Arnahn's hands, "however, I do not give you my blessing to marry my daughter." The boy's face fell, a mixture of disappointment, aggravation, and small hope gracing his features. _

_ Without giving him a reply, Arnahn turned on his heel, and stormed away from the Chief, cursing under his breath. Hakoda walked into his home, and upon closing the door, erupted in laughter at the sight of the teen's face. No sooner had his mirthful attitude calmed enough to stop shaking his large figure than a knock came from the door. Composing himself, he opened the door, expecting Arnahn to have returned and plead with him. However, he had not expected the new, troubled face appearing before him, "Sangok?" _

_ The shy, awkward teenager stood before him, fumbling with an object in his gloves and avoiding direct eye contact with the Chief. "Erm, I . . . uh, sir, Chief Hakoda, sir . . . I'm here to ask you for K-Ka – Master-Katara's-hand-in-marriage." Sangok spat out the last words in rapid-succession before lowering his head slightly and taking sudden interest in Hakoda's door mat, appearing ashamed of his declaration towards the Chief. Pitying him, for Hakoda knew Sangok to be a kind and gentle soul, albeit somewhat lazy and timid - much like Sokka, he thought - , the Chief avoided the unnecessary questioning and let him down much easier than he had Arnahn. _

_ "Sangok, while I believe that your intentions in this matter are honorable, I think that you, unlike the other Northern boys seem to understand that my daughter is currently in a happy relationship. She is comfortable around you, yes, but you two rarely see each other, and despite the friendship that has formed between you since you moved here, I don't think you're the husband my daughter needs. You are a good man, Sangok, and I know you will find a great woman for yourself someday, but I think we both know any relationship between you and Katara wouldn't progress beyond friendship." Hakoda had expected the boy to be crestfallen, even more so than Arnahn, however, the reaction from Sangok was the polar opposite of anything he could have suspected. _

_ Forgoing all formalities, Sangok had thrown his arms around Hakoda, hugging the Chief fiercely, crying out his sincere thanks. Upon releasing Hakoda from his grip, and taking note of the flabbergast expression upon the older man's face, Sangok chuckled and quickly explained himself. _

_ "Sir, I have been in a relationship with a fellow Waterbending student, a beautiful girl named Ummi, for the past two years, ever since I moved here. My father has openly disapproved of our relationship, believing I should try for your daughter's hand once she turned eighteen, hoping you would accept and I would be forced to end my relationship with Ummi. I recently learned from my mother that the only reason my father didn't want me in a relationship with Ummi was he hoped for me to marry Katara so that he would have more political influence among the tribe. Once I learned this, I confronted him and made a deal – if you gave me your support to marry Katara, I would end my relationship with Ummi; if you denied me Katara's hand, my father would not interfere with my relationships anymore. You're right, Chief Hakoda, I do care for Katara – but only as a friend – I'm in love with Ummi, and now that I've asked you for Katara's hand and been rejected, I can finally ask Ummi to marry me and my father will be forced to stop badgering me about my love life." _

_ Still slightly dumbfounded by Sangok's admission, Hakoda looked at the boy's hands, noting the betrothal necklace that lay in his palms. "I'm assuming you made that for Ummi, then – and not Katara?" Sangok's smile broadened as he nodded his head. "May I see it, out of curiosity?" _

_ "Certainly, Chief Hakoda." _

_ Although the necklace was never intended for his daughter, Hakoda marveled at the craftsmanship – clearly above anything Arnahn had constructed. The amount of time and effort invested in carving the small and intricate facets into the stone was quite evident and equaled the beauty of only three other betrothal necklaces in Hakoda's mind. Two of those three said necklaces were both carved by his step-father, Master Pakku, and hung around the necks of Hakoda's daughter and mother, respectively. The third necklace, if Hakoda's memory served, was safely hidden away amongst billowing robes of red and yellow. That necklace had rarely graced living eyes and Hakoda was the only human being – aside from the young man who had carved it – who had seen it. The necklace had been presented to Hakoda almost two years ago, and although Hakoda had already given the young man his answer – which he had no intention of changing, he expected he would see the necklace again within the coming weeks. Those memories and thoughts were for another time, however, and the Chief regained his focus, once again honing in on Sangok's exquisite craftsmanship. Returning Sangok's smile, Hakoda returned the jewelry to the boy's hands. "I'm sure she'll love it, Sangok. You are very talented." Clasping the young man's right forearm with his own, Hakoda spoke confidently to the boy, "I look forward to overseeing yours and Ummi's wedding." _

_ Both men were overjoyed, and relieved, albeit for different reasons. Bowing respectfully to his elder, Sangok spoke before departing, "Thank you for your wisdom, blessing as Chief, and encouraging words, Chief Hakoda; I hope that your confidence in my relationship with Ummi is true, and most of all," adding a silly grin upon his face, "thank you again for denying me your daughter's hand." _

_ Hakoda yet again returned Sangok's smile, and with a pat on the young man's back, replied, "It was my pleasure. Now go and propose to your girl." At his Chief's behest, Sangok darted off towards the Waterbending rotunda, smiling broadly. Returning inside his home, Hakoda chuckled to himself, _'Well, that's a first – a suitor happy to be disappointed. I only wish more men from the North were like Sangok and Pakku – outgrowing the sexist attitude that they were raised in and treating women as their equals. Sadly, that's probably not going to be the case.'

_ As if to affirm his concerns, another knock came to the Chief's door. Groaning, Hakoda buried his head in his hands before moving away from yet again trying to prepare his lunch. _'The universe hates me. There's no other explanation.'_ Unbeknownst to Hakoda, elsewhere in the village, Sokka was in the middle of his own philosophical musings. _

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_ Passing by the docks and noting the fishermen returning from their morning runs, Sokka thought to himself, _'Maybe the universe doesn't hate me – I mean, come on, it's been months since anything remotely painful or embarrassing happe-,'_ before slipping on a fish that had fallen out of Bato's net and promptly falling into the water. Struggling to pull himself out of the sea, Bato aided his best friend's son, and after a few moments of spitting out water, Sokka stared the older man straight in the eyes and said, "Bato, remind me, every chance you get, that the Universe has it out for me. Don't ask why; just remind me – as often as possible." And with that, he trudged off, leaving a bewildered – and slightly amused – Bato in his wake. _

_ Like father, like son. _

* * *

**A/N** - Arnahn is an OC, his name derived from Chief Arnook's and Hahn's (let's just say Arnahn and Hahn are cousins). When Hakoda thinks 'I'll never stop being strong for her, or for anyone in my family, but especially for her and the one who makes her happy' it is not to imply that Hakoda favors his daughter over his other family members. Merely, with both his mother and son being married, and after losing his wife, I think Hakoda would feel extra protective/supportive around his daughter before she was married. Sangok and Ummi; Sangok was the Waterbending student seen briefly in "The Siege of the North, Part 1" sparring against Katara and suffering an embarrassing loss when she froze quickly him in ice, followed by Pakku chastising him. Ummi is named for Avatar Kuruk's bride/wife (I needed a name for a Water Tribe woman and Ummi just seemed right).

Thanks again for reading! Reviews, comments, questions, and constructive criticism are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Guest

**A/N** - Picks up right where the first chapter ended, same flashback. So I know I said I'd add another chapter within a week, but I just decided to post another tonight.

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing. Cover art ("Welcome Home") belongs to lady-voldything on deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Unexpected (but Welcome) Guest

* * *

_Thankfully, after that second knock upon his door, no more young men from the Northern tribe had approached him that day. However, over the next eight weeks, more boys did show up to his door – all during the day, when Katara was busy teaching her Waterbending classes. Among them, Arnahn had returned many times, presenting a more elaborate case – and a more elaborate betrothal necklace (Hakoda believed that Arnahn had stolen the first few from other potential suitors before blatantly presenting the Chief with fancy store-bought necklaces still inscribed with their Earth Kingdom city of origin) – each time, in an effort to win Hakoda's blessing. Upon his sixth encounter with the young man, which occurred after a particularly long and aggravating day of meetings, Hakoda merely slammed the door in his face, hoping the arrogant Waterbender would take the hint. However, it wasn't until the evening of Sangok and Ummi's wedding that caused the Chief to finally decide to take action. _

_Shortly after he had overseen the simple, yet joyful, ceremony, Katara had congratulated the happy new couple and then excused herself to prepare her lesson plans for the following day. As for Hakoda, he had joined the other tribe leaders at the wedding's reception when he was approached by none other than Arnahn. Pleading his case openly before Hakoda and the other elders, which included several men from the North – who irritatingly supported Arnahn – Hakoda, with backing from Pakku, Kanna, and Bato, among others, had stood, a growl contained at the back of his throat. Nodding towards his son to silence the crowd, Sokka was able to stop the music echoing throughout the open courtyard. _

_"__Your attention, everyone!" Hakoda paused momentarily so everyone could quiet down. "I would like to again express my congratulations to the bride and groom, as well as wish them many happy years together." Cheers ran out throughout the tribe – nearly everyone had gathered for the wedding. "However, I would like to take this time to inform you all that we will be holding a very important meeting tomorrow in the town hall – I expect everyone to be in attendance – with the exception of the happy new couple. At Arnahn's insistence, I have decided to discuss a matter of 'critical importance' to our tribe." Hakoda smirked, noting he had used some of Arnahn's own wording to describe his plans. "Many young men have approached me over the past few weeks, and I think many can assume why, but it is time to settle the matter once and for all. You will have all of your questions answered tomorrow. The meeting will be held once the afternoon Waterbending practice has ended. I look forward to seeing you all there." With that, Hakoda turned to the other elders, stating that he was going to turn in for the night. _

_Returning to his home, and finding a note from Katara stating that she had gone for a walk, Hakoda knew that yet another young suitor would no doubt come to his door before he actually went to bed. Expecting this, he stoked the fire in the living room and prepared a pot of Iroh's signature ginseng tea – presented as a small gift a few months prior when Hakoda had met with other world leaders in the Fire Nation's Capital City. In addition to himself, the meeting was attended by Earth King Kuei, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Fire Lord Zuko, and – _

_*Knock, knock, knock*_

_Grumbling to himself for having his train of thought interrupted, although having expected this, Hakoda stood from the fur pelt he had been resting on, placed his cup – waiting to be filled with tea – on the side table and trudged towards the door. Upon opening the door, his irritation was almost instantaneously replaced by what could only be described as that of pure bliss when he realized who his guest was. "Hello, Chief Hakoda, it's good to see you," said the young man, bowing in respect to the Water Tribe native. After reciprocating the gesture, Hakoda grabbed his guest by the shoulders, clad in shades of red and yellow, and pulled him into his house, out of the evening winds, and upon closing the door, into a fierce hug. _

_Pulling away from the younger man, Hakoda noted that his guest had grown since he had last seen him only a few months ago during the Chief's diplomatic visit to the Fire Nation. "It's good to see you too, son. Now, drop the 'Chief,' because we both know this isn't some diplomatic meeting and soon you'll be calling me 'Dad' anyways." The young man gave a bark of nervous laughter at that statement, but before he could voice his anxiety, the Chief had yet again pulled him into another bear hug, saying "You know you had my approval when you first asked me two years ago, shortly after Katara turned sixteen. You had my blessing then, and you have it now, and I could never find any man more deserving of my daughter than you – you've made her happier than she has been in years, and we both know she'll say 'yes,' so stop worrying." _

* * *

- The Present-

"Arnahn, of all the men in the Southern Water Tribe, you have been most persistent in pursuing a particular young woman. Perhaps you are simply unaware – all of you who have pined after this certain girl – that she is in a happy relationship. Arnahn, maybe you would be so kind as to tell us if it is normal for men to ask a father for his daughter's hand in marriage if said daughter is already in a committed relationship – in the Northern Water Tribe?" Hakoda stared the Waterbender down, challenging him to answer his question. Maintaining the Chief's glare, Arnahn answered, acting as if he had been prepared to answer such a question.

"Of course it is common, Chief Hakoda. If fathers let their daughters choose who they'd like to marry, the tribe would descend into chaos – we'd be letting _their_ hormones rule _our_ society. By having strong, able-bodied men approach fathers who have daughters of marrying age, we stop such destruction from reigning down upon us. It is the men of the tribe who have always determined its future, and now that the war is over, there is no need to continue to teach women combat Waterbending or travel the world; women should stay at home and cook and clean and heal the sick and let their husbands and fathers and brothers provide for them. So, yes, Chief Hakoda, I know of your daughter's relationship, but I know I can give her what she needs now, and if I'm correct, I have done everything to earn your daughter's hand." Arnahn ended his tirade with a wide smirk upon his face – he _knew_ he had won the argument – although he began to worry when an ever larger smirk graced Chief Hakoda's lips.

"You know, Arnahn, there is something that never seemed to click in your mind or the minds of any of the other boys from up North – to ask my daughter for her hand in marriage, regardless of whether or not you had my approval." Hakoda smiled broadly now as he informed the tribe of what he knew to be shocking news to some. "Unfortunately for you, this information is quite useless, now that my daughter is indeed betrothed." As the expected gasps resounded throughout the building, Hakoda felt his mind wander to the events taking place late last night.

* * *

-_Flashback (the night before)_-

_"__Say 'yes' to what?"_

_Hakoda released the young man from his grasp and wheeled around to face his daughter standing beside the front door. _'How did neither of us notice her come in?' _Before Hakoda could provide Katara with an answer to her question, she noticed the young man behind her father. _

_ "__Aaannnnnnngggggg!" Katara squealed in delight while launching herself into her boyfriend's arms. "I missed you _so much_." _

_The young Avatar felt warm tears of joy fall on his neck from his girlfriend's cheeks. Shedding a few joyful tears of his own, he hugged her closer – they hadn't seen each other in several weeks, courtesy of Aang's Avatar duties and Pakku's request that Katara help him train some of the new Waterbending students. "I missed you too, sweetie. More than you know." _

_Katara giggled, pulling her face away from the crook of Aang's neck, wiping away both her tears and Aang's. "Oh, I think I have a pretty good idea." Her eyelids slid down slightly as she stared into Aang's gray eyes. "Why don't I show you just _how much_ I've missed you," she purred. _

_Aang's mouth suddenly went dry as he muttered, "Please do." And with that, Katara brought her face up towards Aang's, cupping his cheeks with her own hands, and brought him into a deep, passionate kiss. The two would have continued until they needed air, but Hakoda cleared his throat loudly, reminding the two young love-birds he was still present in the room. _

_Chuckling as the pair jumped apart, Hakoda spoke towards the Airbender, "Aang, why don't you and Katara go for a little stroll. Maybe ask her that question you've been dying to ask since you got here." The Chief didn't need Toph's Earthbending sense to know Aang's heartbeat had just increased tenfold, the nervous beads of sweat that trickled down his shaved head were all the indication Hakoda needed. _

_Wiping his forehead with his sleeve, Aang smiled nervously towards the older man. "S-sounds like a g-good idea, Chief Hakoda. We'll try not to stay out too long." Katara was curious as to why her boyfriend was acting so strangely, but she did not press the matter as Aang took her gloved hand in his own and led her to the door. _

_As they were leaving the house, Hakoda called out, "Oh, and I'm making a pot of ginseng tea! It'll be ready before you two get back – feel free to help yourselves if I fall asleep!" With that, the two teenagers were out the door. Hakoda knew he'd fall asleep sometime tonight – but it wouldn't be until long after Aang and Katara returned home. He'd either be up for a few hours feeling very sorry for a very disappointed Airbender and an upset Waterbender or he'd be up even longer because his daughter would be moving on in her life with her – _hopefully_, he reminded himself – fiancé. Hakoda, despite his parental worries sincerely hoped it was the latter – although it saddened him to think about, in a sense, giving his daughter away to another man, he trusted Aang. So despite anticipating that sadness, he hoped it would come, because the last thing he needed, or the entire village needed for that matter, was an aggravated Katara. _

_"Well, I hope Aang's figured out what he wants to say. He's known he's had my blessing for the past two years – I hope he came up with one good proposal. . ." Reaching for the tea kettle, Hakoda poured himself some of the now-steaming ginseng tea. He sipped the tea slowly, savoring the taste and allowing it to help calm his nerves. He sat himself on the furs in front of the fire, nursing his cup of tea, and let his mind wander. A smile graced his features as he remembered the conversation he had shared with Aang two years ago. . ._

* * *

**A/N** - So, there's another chapter! I could probably go ahead and add the third one as well, but I feel it needs to be edited slightly more, but it should be up within a week. It's also a flashback-within-a-flashback. . .  
Again, after that next one goes up, I have no idea when this story will be finished. I'll try not to make it a hiatus, but I want to make sure any future chapters I post are at least moderately well-written and eventually provide a satisfying conclusion.

Reviews are appreciated, especially if you see any major typos, grammatical errors, or glaring plot inconsistencies - please let me know, they drive me insane and I might not catch them since I'm writing this story. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Reunion in Yu Dao

**A/N** - **_Please Take Note!_** This chapter (and possibly part or all of the next) is a **_flashback-within-a-flashback_**! Originally, the text was all in both **_italics and bold_**, but I thought that might create too much eyestrain, so it's just ordinary text. This is another long chapter, but I was happier with the editing than I remembered, so I decided to go ahead and post it.

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing. Cover art ("Welcome Home") belongs to lady-voldything on deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reunion in Yu Dao

* * *

**_-Flashback (Yu Dao, 101 ASC)-_**

(**A/N** – this takes place between _The Promise_ and _The Search_ trilogies, specifically after the Battle for Yu Dao in _The Promise – Part 3_, but prior to the meeting shown in Yu Dao in _The Search – Part 1_.)

As Chief Hakoda stepped off of his ship and began the short journey to the city of Yu Dao, he was thankful he had not arrived about a week prior, or else he, and his men, would have been caught in the middle of a three-way skirmish between the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, and the city of Yu Dao itself. Ironically, his children and their friends had unknowingly been fighting on opposite sides of the battle. Katara had supported Fire Lord Zuko in believing that the Harmony Restoration Movement was going to destroy the lives of the citizens in the older Fire Nation colonies – Aang, after literally separating the city from the war zone, also gave his support towards the Fire Lord in ending the movement. The young Avatar then gave a moving speech that convinced Earth King Kuei he was not only fighting the Fire Nation, but also some of his own citizens, a Water Tribe national, and the last surviving Air Nomad – as Aang put it "a whole new kind of world." On the other hand, Sokka, as well as Suki and Toph, had believed Zuko had completely lost his mind and began to support Kuei's army in hopes of maintaining the Harmony Restoration Movement. Ultimately, the Avatar and the two heads of state had agreed that the older Fire Nation colonies were too rooted in the Earth Kingdom to belong to either of their two birth nations. Thus, while negotiations were ongoing, the surviving Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom had, in a sense, become a fifth, independent nation.

"You seem pretty deep in thought, old friend. . ."

Bato's words alerted Hakoda to his surroundings – they had almost reached the city gates. Aang had thankfully reconnected the colony to the area where the fighting had taken place – _after_ he was certain both the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom armies would not attempt to attack the city or each other. "Well, I was just thinking of how glad I am we arrived now as opposed to sometime a week or two ago – if we had, we would've been witnessing turmoil building up inside Yu Dao or been fighting for our lives."

"Barely a year since the world got out of one war, I'm glad we avoided another one. I doubt the three remaining nations would've all survived. . ." Hakoda nodded in agreement with his friend's sentiment.

"The important thing to remember is that we _did_ avoid it. I won't judge Zuko or Kuei for their actions, though. They both believed they were doing what was best for their nation and the world. In theory, the Harmony Restoration Movement was a good idea – but, in practicality, not so much. No matter how long it takes, sitting down and discussing the future of Yu Dao and the other remaining colonies is preferable to more squabbling."

"If the rumors I've heard are true, apparently Kuei has become so enthralled with how intermixed Earth Kingdom culture has become with Fire Nation culture, he still hasn't seen the whole city. He's been moving, _literally_, from one building to another, taking in _everything_. . ."

Hakoda shook his head, grinning. "That sure sounds like Kuei, alright. I can only hope I share an ounce of his enthusiasm. If not, this will most likely be an uneventful visit." As if to disagree with Hakoda's words, a shrill voice pierced the air, and he instantly knew who it belonged to.

"Stop dodging and get back here, Sokka! I'm going to freeze you in a block of ice!"

The Water Tribe Chieftain suddenly found his face hit with a snowball, confirming that the voice indeed belonged to his daughter.

"_Now_ look what you've made me do, Sokka! You made me hit someone else in the face!" The Waterbender glanced apologetically towards her father and his best friend. "Come back here," Katara did a double-take when she saw Bato standing next to the man she had hit – she knew whose face was now covered in snow, "and apologize . . . to Dad. _Dad_! I am so, so sorry!" The young woman quickly bent the snow off of her father's face. Despite the literal cold welcome, Hakoda grinned with delight, wrapping his arms around his daughter.

"It's fine, Katara. I can only guess as to what your brother did to irritate you – and between you and me, he probably deserved it." At this point, Hakoda's other child had made his way to the group, smiling sheepishly.

"S-sorry about that, Dad. . . I was trying to get away from Katara. . . And on that subject, I'm sorry for what I did, Katara." Hakoda released his daughter from his embrace in order to envelop his son in an equally loving hug. As soon as he had released Sokka, however, the young man was instantly frozen – Katara had kept true to her word. Smirking at her brother's misfortune, Katara let him remain in his icy prison for a few seconds before releasing him.

"Apology accepted, Sokka." The Waterbender then stood over her brother's sopping wet form, and after bending the remaining water off of him and out of his clothing, she glared down at him. "But don't ever go prying into my business again. I don't go about asking other people about what they've seen or heard you doing with Suki – believe me, I don't need to. That being said, I don't want to hear about you snooping around and asking people about what Aang and I do – it's our relationship and it's our business." Sokka started to protest, but his sister froze his mouth over before he could. "And don't pull the 'protective older brother card' either, because it's seriously getting old." Unfreezing his mouth, she raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to voice his complaints.

"Look, Katara, all I'm saying is I'm worried. I don't want to see you get hurt. I remember how hard it was on you when Jet _betrayed_ you – and that was just a _crush_. You're in a _relationship_ with Aang. Aang's a _guy_. And I know how guys think. He's fourteen years old – I know what kind of thoughts are going on in a fourteen year old boy's head! And they aren't pretty! I just don't want him to pressure you into anything you aren't ready for! I mean, seriously, in a couple years, he'll be sixteen – I was barely sixteen when Suki and I-"

"Sokka, I _don't_ want to know. I mean, I do know, but I don't need to be reminded of that night – I barely got any sleep." The older sibling then realized how personal he had started getting and suddenly found his face turning a deep shade of scarlet. "First of all, I told you not to play your 'protective older brother card,' and yet you did. Secondly, if you're _comparing_ sweet, adorable, and loving Aang to crazy Jet, you need to clear your head. Third – Aang's a monk. Yes, he's a teenage boy too, but he's still a monk, originally raised to be chaste. Just because he's in a relationship and we kiss and cuddle and make-out doesn't mean we've done anything that would merit 'super-oogies' as you so kindly put it. And last, but not least, need I remind you of the fact I am two years _older_ than Aang? And that means my body will be 'ready for' things before Aang's body is." Realizing how her father might take that statement, she quickly amended her words. "And honestly, Sokka, Aang and I are the kind of people who intend to save such 'super-oogies' for marriage, so stop worrying."

Chuckling, Hakoda glanced accusingly towards his eldest child before helping him to his feet. "I agree with your sister, Sokka. I have no reason to believe she and Aang are taking part in these 'super-oogies,' and honestly, I believe that they would save such things for marriage. And even if they didn't, I trust them enough to know they'd be smart about such things – when they're both ready." Katara had turned visibly red – her own father was basically stating he had no problem with her and Aang having sex – while such thoughts and images ran wild through her head, making her blush even harder, the young Waterbender reminded herself that whenever that situation came, they would indeed be smart about it. "And on what I imagine to be a similar note, perhaps you wouldn't mind telling me sometime about what you and your girlfriend were doing that kept your sister up all night?" The shade of crimson immediately transferred from Katara's face to that of her brother's as she fought back her building laughter at Sokka's predicament.

In a small voice, Sokka squeaked out, "Maybe somewhere a b-bit more private, Dad? I'd rather not explain that situation to the whole city. . ." Turning his head, he muttered to himself, "Or to you for that matter."

Hakoda wrapped an arm around his son's shoulder, pulling him alongside as he began walking again. "Of course, son. Now is especially inconvenient as well – I have to meet with the other world leaders to discuss the future of the remaining Fire Nation colonies here in the Earth Kingdom." Raising his other arm, he gestured for his daughter to join him and her sibling as they walked. As Katara snuggled under her father's protective arm, Hakoda squeezed his children gently, reminding them that he was always there for them – even if they didn't see each other as often as they'd like. In an attempt to bring his son out of his embarrassed stupor, he asked "And if I remember correctly, I believe the two of you are part of the delegation as well?"

Clearing his throat, Sokka answered, "Yeah, we are. And Aang and Toph, too. Zuko and Kuei also invited Suki to join, but she said it would be best if she and the other Warriors went back to Kyoshi for a while. When the meetings are done, they'll return to the Fire Nation to maintain their position as Zuko's temporary personal guards." Sokka emitted a saddened sigh at the fact his girlfriend was hundreds of miles away – whether far south on her home island or far west in the archipelago that was the Fire Nation. "But, Mayor Morishita, his wife, their daughter Kori, and her boyfriend Sneers, along with a number of other officials are making up the main delegation. After the meetings scheduled over the next few days are over, world leaders are free to return home, but are always welcome to come back and partake in future meetings at their leisure."

"I'll have to keep that in mind. I shouldn't complain with things being so much better than the past few years, but our tribe is still struggling now and then. Rebuilding has been going well, but I need to maintain a near-constant presence back home if I don't want to lose my position to some snobby diplomat from the North." At Hakoda's response, Bato began laughing. At the Chief's questioning glare, the taller man explained himself.

"Old friend, I highly doubt any of those uptight and 'wise' elders would dare challenge you for your title as Chief. You have my support and the backing of all the men you led during the war, every native of the Southern Water Tribe, and Master Pakku. It'll be hard for anyone to oppose your leadership – especially after all the good you've done for the tribe. And most importantly, any challenger would be frozen and clubbed by your children before they got very far in such an endeavor." All four South Pole natives burst into laughter at Bato's words and Hakoda's worries were put to rest. The group then noticed they had reached Mayor Morishita's home, where the meetings over the future of Yu Dao and the other colonies were to take place.

While Hakoda and Bato had been expecting Mayor Morishita himself or some other colonial official to greet them, the spectacled, wiry man that greeted them was none other than King Kuei himself. "Ah, Chief Hakoda, Bato! My friends, I am pleased that you were able to attend and represent the Southern Water Tribe in this momentous occasion!" The leaders of the Earth Kingdom and the Southern Water Tribe then gave each other a bow of respect before Hakoda replied.

"We wouldn't dream of missing such an important discussion. The future of these colonies will affect the entire world. Are we the last representatives to arrive or is Chief Arnook still making his way here?"

Kuei nodded his head in affirmation to the latter portion of Hakoda's question. "Yes, Arnook is still traveling from the North Pole – we received a messenger hawk not too long ago. Based on their current estimates, they'll arrive tomorrow around midday. Now then! I'm sure you're all quite eager to settle in to your rooms and relax for a while. Dinner shall be served in another couple hours. Katara, Sokka, would you mind showing your father to his room? I'd be delighted to show Bato to his – I've been looking forward to discussing the differences in the methods of craftsmanship and tool-making between those I've seen here and in the Water Tribes. And if my memories of my time spent in your camp after the fall of Ba Sing Se serve me correctly, you are just the man I need to speak with!" Hakoda grinned sheepishly towards his best friend, silently wishing him good luck for having to deal with Kuei's ecstatic ramblings. Bato chose to be diplomatic about the situation, holding back his sigh of resignation and offering Kuei an encouraging smile instead.

"Please, your highness, I would be delighted to discuss such an interesting topic. I imagine it is but the tip of the iceberg in regards to all you wish to discuss." Kuei beamed at this, taking it as an invitation to discuss _everything_, and began to lead Bato into the building and down the hall towards the guest wing, muttering about all he had learned over the past few days.

Waiting until after Bato and the enthusiastic Kuei had disappeared down the hall, the three remaining Water Tribe natives began walking again, with Sokka shaking his head, saying, "I feel really sorry for Bato. Once Kuei starts, it's hard to get him to stop – trust me, Dad, I was one of his first victims."

Hakoda mentally cringed at the thought of being on the receiving end of Kuei's ramblings – while it was good that the leader of the Earth Kingdom was so excited about the fusion of culture he was witnessing in Yu Dao, the Southern Water Tribe Chief imagined the younger man could easily go on for hours about the dreariest topics. "Well then, let us hope that the spirits are watching over both Bato and Kuei tonight – for Bato to stay sane and Kuei to stay alive." After he and his children shared a chuckle over his words, Hakoda embraced them in another fierce hug. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to keep you two out of trouble. Now, since we have a few hours before we eat, why don't you both give me the run-down on what exactly happened here? I've heard the official reports and rumors, but I'd like to hear it from my two most-trusted sources." At this point, the family had made its way to Hakoda's guest quarters and at their fathers' prompt, the two teenagers began ecstatically retelling their first-hand accounts of the mounting tension that led to the clash at Yu Dao.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dinner was a simple, rather informal affair, hosted by Mayor Morishita and his family. Hakoda spent much of his time talking with friends and acquaintances he had made at the war's end, as well as avoiding Kuei for fear of meeting the same fate as Bato and having to listen about leatherwork for two straight hours. He saw Sokka spending his time between Zuko, who as Fire Lord, was constantly being pulled away by other dignitaries, and Toph Beifong, who as the first Metalbender, was being asked about her talent, her students, and how she helped in the Battle for Yu Dao. During the moments when both of his friends were occupied, Sokka would slump in his chair in the back corner and glare towards his sibling. His father noticed it wasn't directed towards Katara, but rather towards herself and her nearly-constant companion, her boyfriend Aang. Hakoda realized that his eldest was dealing with being apart from his own significant other and the sight of his sister with her love made him jealous. The older man also realized that he had never been away from Kya for such long periods of time while they were dating or even after they married – which he was very thankful for – but that obviously changed after she was murdered. The Chief's eyes threatened to water thinking about his deceased wife, but he forced himself to stay calm and focus on using his experience of being separated from his beloved to help his son overcome the pain he was currently in. Before he knew it, for he was quite deep in thought, said son had seated himself next to his father. When he spoke, his whispered words were directed to his father, but his gaze was fixated on Aang and Katara. "How can you stand it?"

"Stand what, son? You're going to have to be a lot more specific than that if you want any fatherly advice." Hakoda smirked as his son frowned – he _knew_ what Sokka was referring to, but he wanted to hear it from the ostrich-horse's mouth first.

Sokka grumbled his reply, turning away from his father, and all Hakoda could understand was "Kat-," "Aang," "love," and "oogies." After being urged to speak up by his father, Sokka faced his father again and instead of angry mumbling, he spoke softly and calmly. "I just don't know why you're so comfortable with Katara dating Aang. I mean, if it was anyone besides Aang, I would be watching Katara like a hawk! I mean, I know they love each other – a lot, and despite the oogies they give me, I'm happy for them. I just figured that you as her father would be a lot more protective of Katara around Aang."

"Sokka," Hakoda placed a hand on his son's shoulder, drawing him closer, "you answered your own question. If it _was_ anyone other than Aang, I'd be having Katara taken back to the South Pole so I could watch her constantly," he joked. "Truthfully, it wouldn't be right for me to try and control Katara's future, regardless of who she's with. But I _am_ happy she and Aang are together, though. I knew after the first few days Aang was in a coma – and Katara hadn't left his side – she felt something for him that was more than friendship, but she probably didn't know it herself yet. I knew it was love – it's hard to miss it in other people when you've lost someone you've loved that much." Hakoda glanced solemnly towards his son, squeezing his shoulder. "That is sadly something you and I share, Sokka – I with your mother; you with Yue." As a lone tear ran down Sokka's cheek, Hakoda used his free hand to wipe it away. "Now, the reason I don't assert myself as Katara's father around Aang is because I know he would never hurt her. That boy would die before he let any harm come to her, just as she would for him – of that I am certain. Such a love is hard to find, Sokka – one where both people are so devoted to each other that their greatest wish is to make the other happy, even if it comes at their own expense. They're very lucky to have each other." Maneuvering to look at his son face-to-face, he continued, "Just as you and Suki are lucky to have each other." Sokka opened his mouth to protest, but his father shushed him and continued his argument. "I talked with Zuko, he says that Suki's been so caught-up with making sure the Kyoshi Warriors are at their best to be his personal guards, she's barely been having time to relax. He thinks that the two of you being separated has been making her depressed, so he's going to offer her a vacation, and if she doesn't accept, he'll order her to take it. I think it'd be a good idea for you to get away for a little bit, rekindle your love with Suki. You two will work through this separation, I know you're both strong enough to keep things going."

No words were needed, but Sokka hugged his father, anyways – his fears had been, at least temporarily, resolved. "Thanks, Dad."

"Just don't get her pregnant, okay? I don't need any grandchildren running around the house quite yet." Hakoda replied in jest, but also because he knew the reaction he would elicit from his eldest child.

"_DAD_! I won't! Why would you – why in the name of the Spirits would you bring that up _here_?!" The Water Tribe Chief was quite pleased with himself – just as he expected, his son was now as brightly colored as a tomato-carrot. "And don't worry about me making you a grandfather! I'm not the one who basically told Katara earlier today that she could start sleeping with Aang!"

Ruffling his son's hair, Hakoda grinned. "I brought _that_ up because I knew your reaction would be priceless. And I never said to Katara, 'go and have sex with Aang, tonight,' I simply told her that when they were _both_ ready and take the proper precautions it wouldn't bother me. Although I suspect the two of them, especially Aang since he's a monk, will wait until marriage."

Stealing a glance at the aforementioned couple, Sokka gagged as he saw the pair in a rather deep kiss. "Ugh, I didn't need to see that. So," the teen gave his father a questioning glance, "does this mean you think Aang's going to ask you if he can marry Katara?"

"Of that Sokka, I have no doubt. And I suspect it will be soon – your sister did just turn sixteen not too long ago, after all. Technically, she's of marrying age, but unless a suitor holds very strong sway with her family, traditionally in the Southern Water Tribe, girls normally don't begin receiving suitors until they're eighteen. And," Hakoda closed his eyes, sighing, "technically, so is Aang." Hakoda answered his son's unspoken question, "Aang is chronologically one-hundred and fourteen, but biologically he's only fourteen. This means when he asks me, I'll give him my answer, but I'll tell him to ask me in another two years – he'll be, biologically, a man by Water Tribe standards then."

"So you're going to turn the poor kid down without giving him a chance?"

Hakoda opened his eyes, grinning, "I said no such thing."

Sokka gawked at his father, "So you're going to just tell him 'yes,' without going all protective-father on him, or even scaring him a little?!"

Chuckling, the Water Tribe man shook his head. "Now, Sokka, I never said that either." His son tilted his head at an angle, signaling he remained confused as to Hakoda's intentions. "I have no reason to believe Aang would ever harm, or allow harm to come to, Katara. However, I will truthfully tell him that if he ever breaks her heart, or hurts her in any way, all the power of the Avatar will not help him escape my wrath. Just as Katara is your baby sister, she's my baby girl. As her father, regardless of if I approve of her choice in a boyfriend – as I do with Aang – I will make sure they know how precious Katara is to me. And, Avatar or not," Hakoda grinned, "Whenever a potential suitor asks a father for his daughter's hand in marriage, speaking from experience, he's scared to death." Both father and son shared a chuckle and became lost to their own thoughts – Hakoda's of how he asked Kya's father to marry her; Sokka's of how he might ask for Suki's hand.

After a few moments, Hakoda was the first to break out of his reverie. Smirking, he spoke knowingly to his son. "So, you want to tell me about what _happened_ between you and Suki that kept Katara up all night?"

"Dad! No! Just drop it already, okay!"

* * *

**A/N** - There you have it! That'll probably be the last chapter for this story I post for a while - unless inspiration strikes me to finish pretty quickly. Again, I hope that this won't be a several weeks-long or months-long hiatus, but I want to try and post decent quality writing on here and not my first drafts. After I post this, I'm going to edit some minor things in previous chapters (line separations between A/Ns and the story, some very minor typos I noticed after posting, and in Chapter 2, changing Aang's "bald forehead" to Aang's "shaved head" since he's not bald).

Thank you to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story already! After just posting this last night, this got a lot more interest than I had expected it would in such a short amount of time!

If you're wondering why I have so much to post so quickly - I started this story back in April, but I'd been making very, very minor tweaks and edits to it over the summer. I felt that if I didn't post it now, I might never post it. I'll do my best to make sure the next chapter is up before a couple months go by!

Now, even though I might not update this story for a couple of weeks, I will try and post some of the other stories I'm working on. Take note that they'll be in similar condition to this one. Started, but in varying degrees of completion. The next story I'm going to start posting (which, heck, it might be later today!) is going to be pretty heavy on the Kataangst - just a warning. I share a love-hate relationship with Kataangst - I hate that I love it as much as I do - I don't love it anywhere near as much as I love fluff, but still I've come to accept that I like it. If Kataangst isn't your thing, don't worry, I've got plenty more fluffy stories started!

Also, please review if you have the time! I'm not going to be one of those "if I don't get x-number of reviews, I won't continue this story" authors. I've seen the traffic stats - I know people have taken interest in this story, especially the few of you that faved/followed it. Even if I just had one anonymous guest who would read my stories, I'd update them. I know I was a long-time lurker before I made an account and started actively reading and reviewing stories, so I can relate if you don't have an account or don't see the need to make one. Anyways, even though I don't "require" reviews to continue, I'd certainly appreciate them! I'd love to know where I can improve my writing skills! Thanks again for reading! And until next time - flameo hotmen!


	4. Chapter 4: The Perfect Suitor

**A/N** - **_Please Take Note!_** This chapter continues the **_flashback-within-a-flashback _**from the previous chapter!

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing. Cover art ("Welcome Home") belongs to lady-voldything on deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Perfect Suitor

* * *

**_-Flashback (Yu Dao, 101 ASC)-_**

(**A/N** – this takes place between _The Promise_ and _The Search_ trilogies, specifically after the Battle for Yu Dao in _The Promise – Part 3_, but prior to the meeting shown in Yu Dao in _The Search – Part 1_.)

Aang paced back and forth in his room at Mayor Morishita's home. The Airbender felt the room too unnecessarily large for just himself, but he knew the mayor wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, so he had accepted. The mayor had also been very stern about every guest having their own rooms – especially unmarried couples. Aang's exasperated sighs had been accompanied by those of Katara, Sneers, and Kori. Despite this, Aang and Sneers had managed to sneak out across the balconies to visit their girlfriends. The Avatar obviously using Airbending and the former Freedom Fighter using the skills he honed living in the treetops near Gaipan to silently traverse the numerous terraces.

His thoughts troubled him – he was uncertain about how to approach the topic at the forefront of his mind. He glanced down at the object in his hands that he was fumbling with. To an outside observer, the object was undoubtedly beautiful, some might even say it was flawless; however, to Aang, who had crafted it, all the mistakes he had made and attempted to correct, the imperfections and chips in the stone, and the microscopic tears in the silk band were clear as day.

Stuffing the object in his pocket, he decided that he should follow Toph's advice and stop trying to attack the problem like an Airbender. There was no different angle to approach the dilemma he faced. He couldn't think of any clever solution or "trickety-trick" that would magically grant him want he wanted; and if he was honest with himself, he didn't want one, despite how nervous he was. He knew who he needed to talk to and as he opened the door to his room to walk down the hall, he gave a silent prayer to the spirits that the conversation he would have in the near future would go well.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hakoda sat on his bed, polishing his whale's tooth scimitar just as he had for many years. Despite the fact the Hundred Year War was over, being raised in a world divided by war with constant raids against his village – it was hard for him to let go of such a routine habit. The incident at Yu Dao also weighed heavily in his mind – he wasn't going to risk being unprepared if the peace talks went badly. He also wanted to be prepared to instill some _slight_ anxiety in a certain Airbender if the boy came knocking at his door.

As if the spirits were listening to his thoughts, three short taps were made against his door only a short time later. "It's unlocked, you can come in."

The door creaked open slowly, followed by a shiny, shaved head adorned with a blue arrow tattoo. "Chief Hakoda, may I speak with you?"

The Water Tribesman smiled, "Aang! Of course! Please, have a seat," he gestured towards the small table across from the bed. The Airbender thanked him, closed the door, and walked over to the table, sitting in the chair farthest from Hakoda. The older man glanced towards the Avatar, "I'll be just a minute; I just want to finish polishing this first."

Walking towards the Airbender, he wiped down the scimitar once more. After giving the weapon a final glance, Hakoda decided it was satisfactory. Setting both the scimitar and the polishing rag on the table between himself and the Airbender, Hakoda sat himself in the chair opposite of Aang. With a pleasant smile, he asked, "Now, what can I do for you?"

The Avatar struggled to form a coherent sentence, his eyes locked on the shining blade in front of him, "Um, I . . . uh, wanted . . . I wanted to talk to you, about . . . uh, about Katara."

"What about my daughter?" Hakoda leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table with his hands clasped before him. "You're not thinking of breaking her heart, are you, Aang?"

"_No_! Of course, not! I – I love her!"

Hakoda laughed, "I'm just kidding with you, Aang! I know you love her. And I know she loves you." Aang laughed nervously in response, unsure of how to properly react. "But, seriously, what did you want to talk to me about regarding Katara?"

The Southern warrior noticed the Airbender visibly gulp before reaching into his robes. As Aang pulled out a silk band with a small, circular stone clasped to it, Hakoda knew his suspicions had been confirmed. When Aang spoke next, his calm words surprised both himself and Hakoda, "Sir, I do love you daughter. I love Katara more than anything in the world, Chief Hakoda. I know I'm only fourteen, but I know with all my heart who I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know Katara recently turned sixteen, so she's now of marrying age. I might only be fourteen at heart, but I'm technically one hundred and fourteen years old, so I'm of age as well. What I'm trying to say sir, is that I want to marry your daughter. I'd like to ask you for Katara's hand in marriage."

Hakoda kept his face impassive as he stared back at the Avatar. Nodding towards the necklace in the young man's hands, he asked, "May I?" Without a word, Aang handed the token over to his girlfriend's father, passing it as if it were the most delicate object in the world. Running his fingers over the silk band, Hakoda noted the dark blue color was practically identical to that of Katara's current necklace; the small golden clasp also appeared to be matching. What stood out to Hakoda, however, was the stone. Its design and color were unlike anything he had ever seen before. Most stones found in betrothal necklaces were a solid color or had small specks of another color throughout the entire stone. This stone, however, was of two different colors. The lower right half of the stone had three wavy diagonal lines taken from the symbol for Waterbending; this part of the stone was blue, varying in color from a light blue that was very close to the color of the stone on Katara's necklace, to a slightly darker shade that matched her eyes. The upper left half of the stone, however, was gray in color, varying in shades of almost white to a dark, stormy gray. This section of the stone had not the three spiral crests seen on Katara's necklace, but instead, the top two inverted spirals found in the symbol of Airbending. Perhaps the most amazing part was the fact that the colors transitioned flawlessly – there was no definitive line between the two – the gray and blue just blended into each other.

The detail, the sheer intricacy of the stone itself was absolutely stunning to the Water Tribe Chieftain. A genuine smile graced his face as he continued to admire it, "Aang, this is. . ."

The Air Nomad answered before Hakoda could continue, "Horrible, I know. I made so many mistakes when I was carving it." His head was facing downwards, ashamed, "It's atrocious, I shouldn't have brought it to you."

"Aang, look at me." The Airbender glanced up, "I was going to say this is an amazing piece of art; absolutely beautiful. I can't see the mistakes, but knowing they're there – that just makes it more meaningful. You worked hard on this. You put your heart and soul into this and it shows; any mistakes just add character." Aang twiddled his thumbs, clearing flattered, mumbling a small 'thank you.' "What I want to know though is, where'd you get the stone? I've never seen one like it before!"

Aang rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, uh, that's because there isn't one that I know of." Hakoda cocked an eyebrow, so Aang continued, "I knew I wanted the design to be meaningful – partially Water Tribe, partially Air Nomad. But then I thought it would be nice for the colors to have meaning as well. I love Katara's blue eyes – they're enchanting and I can get lost in them for hours. And while I don't think they're special, Katara says the same thing about my gray eyes. So, I searched for a stone that was both gray and blue. I couldn't find any. So I made one."

Hakoda held up the necklace, questioningly, "You _made_ the stone?"

"Well, formed it really. I found the blue stone in the mountains surrounding the Southern Air Temple and then I found the gray stone in some exposed tundra when we last visited the Southern Water Tribe. And then, I . . . kind of . . . Earthbended them together, so that's what you see before you. I know that might sound kind of cheap, using my bending in such a way, but I thought it was symbolic. Katara and I are two different people who found each other – it's like we're two different halves of the same whole. The stones were different, but they fit together now that they've found each other. So now the stones, like us, are a part of each other."

The older man stared at him, completely passive.

Aang faltered, "I know that's really cheesy. . ."

"No, Aang, that was far from cheesy. Most men, when carving a betrothal necklace, only think about what they want to carve into the stone, not caring about its color. You thought about what _stone_ you wanted to carve and continued to seek it out – going as far as to bend two separate stones together – until you had exactly the one you wanted. You cared about the symbolism on a level I've only heard of a few times." Passing the necklace back to the Airbender, he added, "You should be very proud of your work, I would be." Aang held his breath as he returned the necklace to his robe pocket. "I suppose you're wondering what my answer to your question is." At the young boy's nodding, Hakoda continued, "First, I want to know what you can offer my daughter."

Aang locked his eyes with the Southern Chief, confident, "I can offer her. . ." He then paused and looked down, sighing. "Chief Hakoda, I . . . there are many things I _can't_ offer your daughter. I can't offer her certainty that she'd have a permanent home for the foreseeable future. I can't promise that we'd even be able to stay in one place for a decent amount of time. My duties as the Avatar would make a marriage between Katara and I stressful, but I promise I'd never forget about my duty to her as her husband." The Airbender blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'd love to have kids with her someday and I think she wants children too, but I'd leave the decision up to her." Aang finally looked back up, once again staring into Hakoda's eyes. "There are so many things I can't offer or promise your daughter, but there is one thing I know. I can promise you that Katara will always have my love, my support, and my adoration. All I want is to make her happy."

Hakoda looked into the younger man's eyes, seeing nothing but honesty inside them, so he moved on to his next thought. "Aang, I know you would never do my daughter harm, nor ever intentionally let harm come to her. _But_," Hakoda leaned across the table towards the Airbender, "if for whatever reason you do hurt her or break her heart, I will hunt you down. I will do unto you whatever it is you do unto her. And by the spirits, I promise you, the Avatar State will be nothing compared to my wrath as a protective father." Aang gulped, nervousness and mild fright evident throughout his facial features – but to his credit, he never broke eye contact with Hakoda, nor did he back away.

"And I promise you Chief Hakoda that I would sooner die than let anything happen to your daughter, _especially_ if it were me about to hurt her." Again, the Southern Chief saw that the Avatar's gray eyes held nothing but truth.

Leaning back, Hakoda cleared his throat, "Well then, I think I've come to my decision. Avatar Aang," Hakoda stood, "Master Airbender of the Southern Air Temple," he approached the young Avatar – who had now also stood – and extended his right arm, "I give you my blessing." Hakoda smiled widely, "You may ask my daughter for her hand in marriage."

Aang's grin stretched from ear to ear as he clasped Hakoda's forearm with his own in a traditional Water Tribe symbol of respect. Before the Airbender could react, however, Hakoda had pulled him into a crushing hug. Ironically, for being able to manipulate the element, Aang suddenly found himself without enough air. Thankfully Hakoda pulled away shortly after.

Before Aang could express his extreme gratitude, Hakoda held up his hand, a sad smile on his face. Aang of course feared the worst, believing the Chief had gone back on his decision. "Aang, while I do give you permission, I cannot allow you to ask Katara . . . for another two years." Aang looked puzzled, so Hakoda continued, "While you might be technically over sixteen years old, you're still not yet a man by Water Tribe standards. Once you turn sixteen – and thus a man in the Water Tribe – you can ask my daughter for her hand in marriage."

Aang looked crestfallen, "But what if – what if someone else asks? What if Katara gets married off to someone she doesn't love? What if –"

"Aang." The Airbender looked up at the sound of his name. Hakoda was chuckling, "You're getting yourself too worked up. The South isn't like the North. You see, in the South, unless a suitor holds strong sway with a girl's family – which you do – men cannot ask for her hand until she turns eighteen." Hakoda grinned, "And besides, you're in a relationship with Katara – she's not going to accept a proposal from some random guy and I'm not going to approve of any others who ask. Nor would I ever force Katara into a marriage against her will." Aang looked visibly calmer now, "Don't worry, I made a _much_ bigger fool of myself when I asked Kya's father for her hand in marriage."

One thought lingered in Aang's head, "But what if you change your mind?"

Hakoda smiled down at the boy, "As long as you continue to make Katara happy, my answer will never change."

Aang returned the Chief's smile, "I'll do my best, sir."

"I know I was a little hard on you for a bit there, Aang, but it was just my nature as Katara's father. I don't want you to doubt my sincerity when I say I think you're the perfect man to marry my baby girl."

"I never would, Chief Hakoda."

"Alright then, although we will undoubtedly cross paths before then – as in, tomorrow, I look forward to seeing you in two years."

"I couldn't agree more."

Stretching, Hakoda walked Aang towards his door before turning to face the Air Nomad one last time for the night. "We have a long week of meetings ahead of us, Aang." The Southern Chief bowed, "But I think you got your most stressful one taken care of tonight."

The Avatar returned Hakoda's bow, as well as his cheeky grin, "I _know_ I did, Chief Hakoda." Aang then opened the door and walked out into the hallway, "Goodnight, Chief Hakoda."

Hakoda smiled, "Goodnight, son."

* * *

A/N - So, there's Chapter 4! I'm sorry I didn't get this up as soon as I had hoped, everyone. I think there will be one more chapter, but I don't know when I'll get around to posting it (I need to write it yet). I need to catch up on some school work and I have a couple of midterms coming up this week, so perhaps in two weeks I'll have the next chapter up.

And just to make it clear, the **_flashback-within-a-flashback_** is now over, so the next chapter will resume the flashback at Hakoda's home the night before the town meeting (a.k.a., the flashback that Chapter 2 ended on).

A big thanks to the following users: koryandrs, MissMileyRaion, GibbytheSecond, and GJMEGA for reviewing!

And another big thanks to the following users: Akronite, arizony, ArrayePL, Artimis1821, Aryck1095, avatarislife, AvatarSeriesFan, Awesomepossum328, Bdub, CageyB, camelephant, deadrat61, Fire Lord Mowse, Foreveralways101, idstealer000, Maverickpenpal, MissMileyRaion, pixievampire92, plastroncafe, sammyluv21, Sappy07, SecretAddition, ShellyLynette, Southern Hearts, SoyPollitaGoto, TheGizzYall, and warriorswolftail for favoriting and/or following this story!

As a relatively new fanfiction writer, you guys made me feel much more confident about my work, especially this story. So I'm really, really sorry I kept you guys waiting for over two weeks for another chapter - I hope this chapter meets your guys' expectations. Again, it will sadly probably be another couple weeks before the final chapter is posted. However, if I have time and get it posted before then, I will!

So, until then, Stay Flamin' everybody! Thanks for reading; review if you'd like!


	5. Chapter 5: Proposals and Retribution

**A/N** – Quick reminder that the last chapter concluded the **_flashback-within-a-flashback_**! So, now we return to Hakoda's home the night before the town meeting. . . But first, something else (that I originally wasn't going to include)! This is really a Hakoda-centric story, but since it deals heavily with both Southern Water Tribe marriage traditions and Kataang, plus, there's been enough lead-up to it already, so what would this story be without a Kataang marriage proposal?

**Disclaimer**: _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko; I own nothing. Cover art ("Welcome Home") belongs to lady-voldything on deviantart.

* * *

Chapter 5: Proposals, Memories, and Retribution

* * *

-_Flashback (the night before)_-

_As she strolled through the streets of Harbor City while holding hands with her boyfriend, Katara couldn't help but wonder why Aang was so tense. "Aang, sweetie, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" She gave his hand a gentle, reaffirming squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?" _

_"__I-I do, Katara, I just . . . I don't know," came his cryptic reply, accompanied by his signature nervous neck-rubbing with his free hand, which started to make the Waterbender worry even more. _

_Nibbling her lower lip pensively, the eighteen year old girl decided to try and switch topics. Unbeknownst to her, the topics were one and the same. "So . . . what'd you want to ask me?" _

_The Airbender seemed to pale at her question, but just as suddenly, he seemed to gain control of his nerves directly after. Stopping by one of the many fountains scattered throughout the city, a smile broke out across his face as he recognized exactly which one they were standing next to. "Do you remember this?" he asked, gesturing towards the fountain. _

_Katara giggled, "Of course I remember it, silly. It's the fountain we made together." As if to confirm their memories, carved into the ice exterior of the fountain was the symbol of Waterbending with the symbol for Airbending directly beside it. _

_"__We've made a lot of good memories together, haven't we?" Aang's words were barely above a whisper, yet Katara found she didn't have to strain to hear them, despite the evening winds howling throughout the city. _

_Blushing, the Waterbender recalled the numerous adventures she had shared with the Avatar. From their unexpected first meeting as she released him from his suspended animation in the iceberg, to learning Waterbending together, to ending the Hundred Year War and establishing a new nation out of the old Fire Nation colonies, and of course, falling in love was an adventure all its own. With a small nod, she replied, "We have. I hope we have many more good memories together, Aang." _

_His signature crooked grin appeared as he agreed, "I'd like that too, Katara." _

_Absentmindedly twirling a lock of her long brown hair with her free hand, the Water Tribe woman smirked, "I'm assuming that's not what you wanted to ask me, is it?" _

_Chuckling, her boyfriend shook his head, "No. I've been trying to think of all the ways to ask you this question. . ." Aang trailed off, pausing to swallow heavily. "But the more I thought about it, the more elaborate and flashy my ideas became. And I didn't want to 'wow' you or try and pressure you to answer one way or another, so I was left back at square one. And then, after your father kind of forced my hand tonight, I'd been falling back on Airbender teachings – evade and avoid." _

_"__Where are you going with this, Aang?" _

_The young man reached over to take his girlfriend's hands in his own, staring down into her blue eyes. "I have something very special to ask you, Katara." The Waterbender drew in a quick breath – could Aang be asking her _that_ question? "Like I said, every idea I had was just too over the top. They weren't reflective of the simple monk that I am. But worse than that, all of my ideas were focused on me, on what _I_ was doing. Not on _you_, not on _us_. By luck, when I saw this fountain, it reminded me about what my question was really about: _us_." _

_"__Aang. . .?" _

_"__I just wanted to say, thank you, Katara, for everything." The Airbender squeezed Katara's hands affectionately, "Words can't describe how thankful I am you rescued me from that iceberg. How thankful I am you brought me back after I fell in Ba Sing Se. How happy you've made me since we've been together, as friends, and as a couple." Eyes watering, he added simply, with complete affection, "I love you, Katara. With all my heart and soul." _

_As he opened his mouth to continue, Katara placed a gloved finger against his lips. Giggling slightly at the face he made, the Waterbender spoke up, "And let me thank you, Aang." Blue eyes glistening just like her boyfriend's gray ones, she continued, "Thank you for literally dropping into my life and reminding me to have fun again. Thank you for keeping me hopeful when everything looked bleak. And I'm without words as well when it comes to describing how happy you've made me. You're my best friend and more, Aang. And I love you with all that I am." _

_As she removed her hand from his mouth, he brought it up to his lips, and despite the fact she was wearing a glove, he kissed her hand tenderly before she could fully pull it away. "So, what I wanted to ask you Katara, was, do you want to make _us_ permanent?" As he saw her eyes widen and a small smile form on her lips, he pushed on, "I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you Katara, so," he reached into his pocket and produced the necklace he had carved before getting down on one knee and presenting it to her, "Will you marry me?" _

_Tears running freely down her cheeks in happiness and a beautiful smile across her lips, Katara whispered, "Yes." _

_"__Yes?" Aang asked, as if to confirm his ears hadn't deceived him. _

_"__Yes!" Katara practically shouted her answer, "Yes, Aang, I'll marry you!" _

_As the Avatar picked up his new fiancée, he spun them around in circles, subconsciously bending up a small flurry of snow – whether from Airbending, Waterbending, or a combination, neither could tell; nor did they care at that moment, they were too happy to give a second thought to the snow rapidly flying around them. Their ecstatic giggling was not lost on distant passers-by either, who found their happiness to be contagious, smiling at the sight. _

_When Aang finally set Katara down, after they had kissed each other senseless, she finally looked at the necklace he had carved for her. "Aang, it's beautiful!" Glancing back up at her new fiancé, she asked, "How long did it take you to make this?" _

_Aang sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, "About a year. What took me the longest was finding the stones to make it." He quickly explained the significance of the two stones, which his future wife found to be quite symbolic and endearing. _

_Katara thought of another question to ask her husband-to-be, "_When_ did you make this?" _

_Aang opened his mouth to reply, before quickly faltering and chuckling nervously. "Um, about two years ago. . ."_

_Smiling up at Aang, Katara felt another wave of affection pass through her for the man before her, "You made this for my sixteenth birthday?" At Aang's nod, she hugged him fiercely, "Oh, Aang, I knew then that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you; I thought you did too, but now I _know_ you felt the same. Even if you were only fourteen, I would have said 'yes,' had you asked me." _

_"__Really?" _

_"__Really. But I think my father would've made us wait a couple years to wed." _

_Aang blushed, "Well, when I asked for his blessing when we met him in Yu Dao, he gave it to me, but requested that I wait until I turned sixteen to ask you. I was overjoyed that I got his blessing and although I was disappointed he wanted me to wait, I happily accepted his terms." _

_"__So," Katara gestured towards the piece of jewelry, "you've had this with you since then?" _

_"__I never let it out of my sight, or at least, out of my pocket. That's also why I was so shocked when 'Noriko' mentioned us getting married – I thought she somehow knew what I had planned." The couple shared a chuckle over the memory of a speechless, smiling Katara, a flabbergasted Aang, and an intense, shared blush. Katara began fingering her mother's necklace nervously and then her smile faltered. _

_Sensing her discomfort, Aang squeezed her hands affectionately once again, "Katara," she met his gaze when he spoke her name, "I made this necklace for you knowing how much your mother's necklace means to you. So, my necklace is yours to keep, but you don't have to wear it – it was _never_ meant to replace your mother's." _

_New, joyful tears sprang forth from Katara's eyes at his words, but she felt like she had a better idea. "I'll wear it, Aang." Sensing his protests that it wasn't necessary for her to do so she continued, "I'll wear your necklace – and I'll wear my mother's necklace. Some days I'll wear yours, some days I'll wear hers." Taking his face in her hands, she added, "But when I do wear my mother's necklace, I don't want you to doubt that I love you." _

_Aang smiled, "I never have. And I never will." _

_Leaning down, the newly-engaged couple shared another kiss – a short, sweet tender kiss, full of love, affection, and pure happiness. As they broke apart, Katara lifted her hands to her neck, removing her mother's necklace. Placing it protectively in one of her pockets, she lowered the neckline of her parka, "I'm ready to start our future together, Aang." Taking her hint, the Airbender moved behind her, gently placing his necklace around her collar, and clasped it securely in the back. Turning around to face her future husband, Katara smiled yet again. Her smile was infectious as Aang soon found one on his face as well. Picking up his future wife, he began spinning them around once again, their laughter echoing through the streets of the Southern Water Tribe. _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_Hakoda smiled when he heard the door to his home open. He had heard the giggling seconds before the two benders had returned, so he knew how the proposal had gone. _

_Standing up, he set down his now-empty tea cup before turning to face the couple at his door. The Water Tribe chieftain couldn't help but smile at their happiness. While it might have just been the bitter winds nipping at their cheeks, they seemed to be glowing with joy. Turning to face her father, Katara ran up to him to give him a hug. "Daddy! Aang asked me to marry him!" _

_Spotting the Airbender's betrothal necklace hanging from his daughter's neck, Hakoda chuckled, "I'm assuming you said 'yes'?" The Waterbender nodded, barely able to contain her joy. Returning her hug, he continued, "Congratulations, Katara. You've got a fine future husband." After giving Katara an affectionate kiss to the forehead, he stepped back to regard his future son-in-law. "As for you, young man. . ." Aang smiled as Hakoda approached him, "What did I tell you?" _

_Aang chuckled, "She said 'yes,' sir." Hakoda cleared his throat, giving the Airbender a stern glare. The Avatar blinked in confusion before his smile broadened, "I mean, she said 'yes,' _Dad_." _

_Hakoda returned the younger man's smile, "I know you're already a part of it," he said as the two men embraced each other in another firm hug, "but let me officially welcome you to the family, _son_." _

_After Hakoda let go of the young Airbender, his daughter instantly latched on to Aang, smiling contentedly as she buried her face against his robes. As Aang wrapped his arms around his fiancée lovingly, the Water Tribe chieftain gestured for them to sit by the fire. _

_Accepting Hakoda's offer, Aang settled down on his 'fur,' a rug made from Appa's fur last spring when the bison had shed. After he spread his legs out, he was not surprised when Katara sat down in front of him, pressing her back up against his chest. As the Airbender rested his chin on Katara's head, the two shared another contented giggle – their joy showed no signs of letting down anytime soon. _

_Hakoda watched the blissful couple from the other side of the room as he grabbed two more tea cups. He smiled to himself, remembering the time when he was like that with Kya, after she accepted his proposal. Surprisingly, the Southern Chief felt no tears fall from his eyes as he thought of his wife. He still missed her terribly, yes, but thinking about the good memories he had of their time together seemed to only make him smile more and cry less as time passed. _

_Moving to the fire, he carefully poured his daughter and son-in-law – as far as Hakoda was concerned, Aang was already his son – each a cup of steaming ginseng tea. After he passed them each their cups, he picked up his own and poured himself a second cup. Settling down on his favorite fur, he regarded the two for a few minutes, watching as they seemed lost in their own little world. Quiet murmurs, low chuckles and giggles, affectionate nuzzling, and tender kisses were what Hakoda witnessed as the two benders yet again forgot he was in the room with them. _

_Eventually, the two just sat in comfortable silence, letting the warm tea and their body heat relax them further. Hakoda chuckled, "If you two aren't the picture of pure bliss, I don't know what is." The young couple shared a light blush, but smiled and said nothing. "You know, Aang," Hakoda paused to take a sip of his tea, "I could have been a lot harder on you." He raised an eyebrow, "Would you have still pursued my daughter even if I hadn't given you my blessing?" _

_Aang didn't hesitate to respond, "Yes, I would have." The Airbender smiled as he and Katara intertwined their free hands, "No offense, sir, err, Dad, but I would have definitely continued to be with Katara, and asked her to marry me, regardless of whether or not I had your blessing." Aang took a sip of his own tea, "But it means more than you know that you gave it to me." _

_Hakoda's smile widened, "That's the answer I hoped for." He shook his head, as if recalling a fond memory, "We would go to the ends of the earth for the ones we love." The older man stroked his beard, "I know I certainly did for Kya." _

_Katara tilted her head back to look up at her fiancé, rolling her eyes, "Here we go." _

_Chuckling, Hakoda persisted, "Now, Katara, I might have told you the story of how your mother's father toyed with me, but I know I haven't told Aang. Several suitors had asked Kya's father for his blessing to marry her before we fell in love, but none of them ever succeeded. I soon found out why. . ." _

_o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o _

_"__. . . and that was the last time the old coot ever tried to scare a suitor by wearing his stupid polar bear-dog skin!" Kanna and Pakku shared a glance as they entered the home they shared with Hakoda later that evening, being some of the last to leave Sangok and Ummi's wedding celebration. "When he finally woke up with a migraine two days later, the first thing he did was give me his blessing to marry Kya. Whether it was from the fact I was the first to ever fight back or brain damage, I'll never know." _

_Kanna burst into laughter as she remembered the story, joining her son, granddaughter, and the Avatar in their mirth while the story was completely lost on her husband. As the elderly couple stepped into the room, Katara got to her feet, bringing Aang up with her. _

_"__Avatar," Pakku bowed, "it's good to see you back in the South." _

_Returning the bow, Aang replied, "It's good to see you too, Master Pakku." Turning towards Kanna, the Airbender embraced the elderly woman in a hug, "And it's good to see you, too, Gran Gran." _

_"__Always a pleasure, young Airbender," the tribal matriarch replied. Stepping back from the hug, Kanna watched Aang and Katara rejoin hands, smiling at each other happily. _

_Katara looked up at her grandmother, her smile growing, "Gran Gran, Aang and I have an announcement." _

_"__Oh?" _

_The young Waterbender reached up to caress the stone pendant that rested on her throat, "We're engaged!" _

_Pakku scoffed, a smirk on his face, "Well, it's about time!" Seeing the shock written on everyone else's faces, he quickly elaborated, "What I mean is, I had a feeling you two would end up together when you first came to the North Pole." _

_Kanna quirked a suspicious eyebrow at her husband, "Did you, now?" _

_Pakku smiled, "I did. They might just have been 'friends' at the time, but I recognized the admiration in Aang's eyes. The admiration he had and still has for Katara – it was the same admiration I have for you, my dear." _

_After giving Pakku an affectionate nudge, Kanna turned back towards the couple, a bright smile on her face, "While this is far from what I expected when I told you that your destiny was intertwined with Aang's, Katara, I can't say I'm disappointed after seeing how happy he's made you." The couple blushed lightly as Kanna added, "Well, congratulations, you two." _

_"__And may you have many more happy years together," Pakku added. The young couple embraced the older couple in a group hug, muttering their thanks for Kanna and Pakku's support. After they split apart, Pakku addressed his stepson, "So, do you think this will resolve the issues you've been having, Hakoda?" _

_Busy gathering two more tea cups, Hakoda paused before replying, "Yes and no." He moved back towards the fire, pouring tea for his mother and step-father as well as refills for himself, Katara, and Aang. "I think it will mostly be over now, but there will probably be a few who fight it." _

_As she accepted her tea from her father and returned to her spot in Aang's lap, Katara questioned, "What issues?" _

_"__Urgh," the chieftain massaged his brow, "where do I begin?" Taking a sip of his tea, he took a deep breath before turning towards his daughter and son-in-law, "Aang's not the only one who asked for my blessing to marry you, Katara." _

_"_What_?!" The Waterbender's shrill reply resounded throughout the home. Before she could continue, Hakoda held up a hand, pleadingly while Aang massaged his fiancée's shoulders in an effort to help her calm down. _

_"__Before you explode, hear me out. I denied all of them. The only man besides Aang I felt was remotely worthy of my blessing was Sangok, who only asked because his father forced him to. And they were all Northerners. Some only asked once, others returned multiple times." Looking his daughter in the eyes, Hakoda added, "I would never, ever force you into a marriage with someone you didn't love. Besides, I can't – my blessing, while is nice to have," he smiled at Aang, referencing their earlier conversation, "is not required to ask you for your hand. And you have the final say in who you marry, anyways. The Northern boys didn't understand that." _

_Noticeably calmer now, Katara asked, "So, what are you going to do?" _

_"__There's a meeting scheduled for tomorrow where I plan to address Southern marriage traditions in front of the whole tribe – hopefully some of the Northern boys will begin to understand how we do things around here now. And," he nodded towards the newly-engaged couple, "thanks to you two, my life just got a whole lot easier." _

* * *

- The Present-

"Katara's _engaged_?!"

Hakoda chuckled at his son's reaction to the news, "Yes, Sokka, your sister's betrothed. And I think you know to whom." As if on cue, Katara and Aang appeared in the doorway to the town hall, holding hands. The majority of the tribe broke into applause with roaring congratulations as the couple made their way to stand beside Hakoda at the podium. "Now, I hope this lays to rest any ideas of asking for my daughter's hand in marriage." He eyed the Northern boys, many of whom were now slumped in the chairs as if in defeat, "She's found happiness with Aang and I will not stand in the way of that, nor should any man or spirit." Hoping that the headache he had endured for the past several weeks was on its way out, Hakoda's optimism was quickly dashed the second he saw Arnahn stand up. Despite wanting to bash his head against the podium in frustration, he called on the young man to speak.

"I challenge the Avatar to a Waterbending duel. Whoever wins gets to marry Katara. And the loser is banished from the Southern Water Tribe," Arnahn spoke calmly as he walked towards the podium, a determined gleam in his eyes.

Hakoda scoffed, "And what gives you the right to issue such a challenge, Arnahn? Is that an old tradition up north?"

Arnahn scowled, "As a matter of fact, Chief Hakoda, it is."

"Am I going to have to get my club?" Hakoda asked. "Is that what it's going to take to beat the fact into you that this is _not_ the Northern Water Tribe?"

After a whispered exchange with her fiancé, resulting in both Aang and Katara momentarily smirking, the Waterbender stepped forward, clearing her throat. "Dad? It's alright."

Hakoda's jaw dropped – despite having full confidence in Aang's abilities, he was dismayed that the two of them were risking their happiness to try and help put Arnahn in his place. "Are . . . are you sure?"

Aang stepped forward next to his beloved, "We're positive." Glaring at Arnahn, he asked, "We accept your conditions, if you'll allow a Southern twist."

The Northern boy smirked, "Name it."

As Katara stepped forward, her smirk had returned in full, "You'll be fighting _me_."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

It was said that the only people who were witness to Master Katara defeating Princess Azula during Sozin's Comet were then-Prince Zuko and the yet-to-be-banished Fire Sages. After Katara and Arnahn's duel, however, the entire population of the Southern Water Tribe got a pretty good idea of how the battle against the crazy Fire Nation princess had ended. Out on the Waterbending rotunda, Arnahn remained chained to the metal pole Katara had tied him to only minutes earlier.

"Well, I think that settles the matter once and for all, what do you think, Dad?" Katara asked as she nonchalantly bent the water from her clothes before throwing it on the still-sopping Arnahn.

"I believe it does, Katara." Facing the group of Northern boys now cowering in fear of Katara, he asked, "What about you lot? Any of you want to continue pursuing my daughter?" A collective headshake of 'no' was their response. The Chief gestured towards the town hall in the distance, "Now, after witnessing firsthand how powerful my daughter is, would it surprise you Northern boys to learn that she singlehandedly built town hall?" Again, the collective 'no' was issued forth from the group, along with at least one boy fainting at the realization. "And what about you, Arnahn, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"She cheated," the man protested indignantly, "I demand a rematch, but against the Avatar, I know he'll fight fair."

Hakoda sighed – some things would probably never change. And Arnahn's attitude was one of them. Kneeling down to face the defeated Waterbender, Hakoda smirked, "You know, Arnahn, a wise person once told me that 'All's fair in love and war.'" Arnahn opened his mouth to speak, but the Chief cut him off, "On that note, first of all, my daughter didn't cheat – you're simply not as good as she is. And secondly, that wise person," Hakoda's smirk grew, "was my wife."

Standing to his full height, he commanded, "While your own terms dictate you should be banished from the Southern Water Tribe, I'll be lenient – you can choose whether you stay here or go back to the North." Walking away, Arnahn cursed in defeat, and was only released from his humiliating situation by some of the other Northern boys after everyone else had left.

It was no surprise to anyone in the South Pole when Arnahn headed for the Northern Water Tribe the following day.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Several months later, Aang and Katara were wed in a simple, yet marvelous ceremony in the Southern Water Tribe. It was equal parts Water Tribe and Air Nomad, the traditions intermixed to represent both of their cultures, much like how Sokka and Suki's wedding had mixed Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe wedding traditions.

As the ceremony came to a close that night, and the giggling bride was carried off in the arms of her new husband, Hakoda watched them walk off towards their new home, smiling happily to himself.

However, his peaceful moment was shattered, as usual, by his son. "_DAD_!"

"Sokka, it's almost midnight! What's wrong?"

"Our house! Zuko sneezed, and since he's a Firebender, he melted part of the wall, making the ceiling collapse! You have to get Katara or Aang or Grand-Pakku to fix it right away!"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hakoda replied calmly, "Sokka, Pakku's asleep already. . ."

The warrior was undeterred, "Alright, well, what about Katara?"

Hakoda's deadpan expression apparently wasn't enough to explain the situation to his son, so he spelled it out. "Sokka, it's your sister's wedding night."

"_And_?"

"_And _she and Aang are going to be a little . . . occupied, tonight."

"Oh, _oogie_!" Sokka shuddered before asking, "So, what are Suki and I going to do?

"Well, I guess you'll have to use a tent tonight. I'm sure you can find someone to fix your house in the morning." When his son started to protest, Hakoda persisted, "Son, it's just one night. Think of it as being like old times."

Begrudgingly, Sokka accepted. "Alright, where would be best to set up a tent for the night?"

Hakoda pointed off towards a lone structure, far away from any other homes, "I think it should be nice and quiet around there."

"Thanks, Dad." The warrior quickly walked back towards his home before returning only a moment later, carrying a tent and blankets, his wife following.

"Goodnight you two," Hakoda called out to his son and daughter-in-law.

Sokka grumbled, but Suki responded cheerfully, "Goodnight, Dad."

After they had finished setting up the tent – less than ten feet from the igloo – and disappeared inside, Hakoda felt Zuko's familiar presence approach him. Smirking, the chieftain spoke when the Firebender was standing beside him, "Thank you for the convenient roof collapse, Fire Lord. Those two had it coming for a long time."

Zuko returned the Southern Chief's smirk, "No, thank you, Chief Hakoda. I didn't get any sleep that night either. Partially because I was debating how to speak to Katara about the Southern Raiders, but partially because of," he gestured towards the tent, "them deciding to have some fun."

"Well, they're about to get a taste of their own medicine."

Zuko laughed, "And I thought my father was cruel."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sokka?" Suki's whisper echoed through the small tent she shared with her husband.

"Yeah, Suki?" Sokka and his wife were exhausted from helping out with the wedding that day, so now that they were snuggled together underneath several thick fur blankets, they had decided they were not moving until morning.

"Who did your father say lived in the igloo next to us?"

"He didn't, why?"

"I . . . I thought I heard something."

Sokka paused, listening. "I don't hear anything."

Suki shrugged, "I guess it was nothing, sorry."

The couple was almost asleep when they heard the moaning.

They turned to each other, wide-eyed.

"He wouldn't. . ."

"Hakoda's not that cruel, is he?"

It was when they heard Katara's cry of "_Oh, Aang_!" shortly after that they knew they weren't going to get any sleep that night.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hakoda waited until he heard Sokka's deafening cry of "_Super-oogie_!" before wandering along the path from the city center towards his home, a smile on his face and his mind at ease with no head-ache to fight.

* * *

**A/N** – In case the last few parts of the story were unclear, I'll explain. In retribution for the heavily-implied Sukka night in "The Southern Raiders," Hakoda had Zuko 'accidentally' sneeze, causing the roof of their igloo to collapse, forcing them to spend the night in a tent – right next to Aang and Katara's igloo on their wedding night. The Sukka night itself was referenced during the Yu Dao flashbacks – Sokka just assumed his father had finally dropped the matter. But yeah, that's that. The ending was something I had come up with a long time ago, but I was unsure how to write it in. I hope it didn't seem too tacky.

Also, I didn't really feel the need to write Katara's duel against Arnahn because anyone who knows Katara knows that any Waterbender challenging her is basically guaranteed to lose.

And I hope the Kataang proposal wasn't as overpowering as I feared it was. I know this was written to be a Hakoda story, but again, it dealt with major Kataang as well, so I thought it right to feature the proposal after all the buildup it had. Regardless, I hope the proposal was at least enjoyable to read as I know I definitely enjoyed writing it. Side note, Noriko is a character from "The Search," with Aang referencing a scene in the second part of that graphic novel trilogy.

On the whole, I really liked writing this story, although I personally think the ending was somewhat weak. If anyone has any suggestions on how I could improve the ending, please let me know, I'd appreciate it. But, this was a fun story to write. Plus, Hakoda is an awesome character who doesn't get enough attention in the fandom, in my opinion. He's a powerful and tragic character that we see far too little of in the actual series. A husband who lost his wife to the ravages of war; a father who left his children behind in the hopes they'd be safe, only to meet them again and see just how much the war had forced them to grow up; a leader of a dwindling culture, determined to protect his home or die trying.

So, yeah, we definitely need more Hakoda fics out there. I hope I was able to do the character some justice.

And my sincere apologies for the delay in posting this! I posted Chapter 4 almost four weeks ago! I never expected it would take me this long to update. But life got in the way and I was hit with some writer's block.

But, now the story is finished! I don't think I'll ever add on to this because I really don't know what I would add on to it. That being said, I would like to give a huge thanks to everyone who followed and/or favorited this story, as well as everyone who reviewed or just took the time to read it! It means a lot to me that so many people enjoyed this story, so I hope I provided a satisfying conclusion!

Thank you all once again!

Although this story might be finished, I have a couple more I hope to post soon; a prequel/companion piece to my story "Take a Chance," titled "Friend First, (and if possible) Lover Second," suggested by Ashley Barbosa and an as-of-yet unnamed one-shot where Zuko is helping Mai care for her baby brother, Tom-Tom, after the war, but before "The Promise" (a prompt request by frostbite883 on tumblr).

That being said, after I complete those stories, I am not working on any other stories or prompts for the time-being. I am focusing solely on a story for Melon's Kataang November Challenge for NaNoWriMo; it will be an 'epicfic' probably on the scale of 100,000 words or more, judging by the first few chapters I've written. But, if you want to submit prompts for me to write, I will gladly accept them, but I cannot guarantee when I will get around to writing them.

Until next time, Flameo Hotmen!


End file.
